With the continuous popularity in usage of email boxes, users have increasing requirements on functions available within email boxes.
For existing email boxes, one may be unable to modify the mailbox setup during the process of sending and receiving emails, after the display language is set. As a result, when an email is sent between different nations or areas using different languages, a language barrier may arise when the email is displayed between the addresser and the addressee.
Ways to provide a universal code and a display to bring convenience to the use of the email addresser and addressee in different languages is one of the research directions of the technical field of email sending and receiving.